


Warmth

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Winter At Kaer Morhen, just something small and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Sometimes, Lambert thought Eskel was literal sunshine.Lambert is cold and can't sleep because of it.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This one is tiny and pre-relationship! (but they are adults)  
> As usual, feel free to tell me about my typos

Sometimes, Lambert thought Eskel was literal sunshine.

Perhaps it was because he was warm. Warm in such a cozy, homely way, like a fire burning in a small fireplace. The kind of warm you crave during cold, sleepless nights in Kaer Morhen, huddled up in a pile of furs and blankets and yet still missing something to make the warmth complete.

Lambert shifted in his bed and looked at Eskel who was sleeping peacefully on the bed across. He was snoring softly, comfortable enough to let himself make sounds in his sleep. Lambert sighed. To tell the truth, he always wanted to be like Eskel. Content with his life. Warm. Calm. And yet there he was, a sharp tongue he was proud of, and a sensitivity to cold weather which he hated.

Lambert grumbled under his breath and got up, the thickest blanket wrapped around him, trying not to wake anyone up. He tip-toed, quiet as a witcher, to the burning fireplace, plopping down onto the fur on the floor and pressing his knees to his chest to keep the warmth in his body. It was better by the fire. Warmer. The black-haired witcher let out a sigh, closing his eyes and trying to let any thoughts which crossed his mind go.

Absent-minded, he heard quiet yet heavy footsteps, as another witcher sat himself down near him.

"Can't sleep?" a gruff, soft voice which often made Lambert shiver for reasons which had nothing to do with cold. Eskel.

"Yeah," Lambert whispered, opening his eyes and staring at the fire. " 's too bloody cold. Why couldn't this castle be in like, Toussaint?"

"Prob'ly the mages who started it loved the cold. Or well, who knows."

"Because no one in their right mind would go to the fucking mountains and bother them," Lambert grumbled, wrapping the blanket around himself even tighter. "Fuck the history of this place anyway. Wanna sleep."

"Right, not somethin' I love that much either."

Lambert felt Eskel move closer to him, and his breath hitched just a little.

Because warmth was far from the only reason he called Eskel "sunshine" in his head.

"Want me to help you warm up?" a rough whisper to his ear, and Lambert gave in, shifting a bit closer to the other witcher.

"Yeah," his voice was barely audible even to him, a bit too high-pitched all of sudden, but Eskel seemed to understand anyway.

Lambert couldn't help the smile which appeared on his face as Eskel wrapped his arms around him, those strong yet very gentle arms, and pressed him to his warm body, holding him close.

So, so warm.

A small purr escaped Lambert's chest as he pressed himself even closer to Eskel, letting the heat get under his skin, into his chilled bones, finally content and all of sudden, too sleepy.

"Esk," he whispered, not even thinking, his eyelids already too heavy for his eyes to stay open.

"Yeah, Lambert?"

"You're literal sunshine," the words fell from Lambert's lips, his mind already drifting to sleep, and he didn't see the smile which made its way onto Eskel's face, as happy and bright as the sun itself.


End file.
